This invention relates to a miniature connector for use in electronic appliances such as telephone sets, and more particularly to a miniature electrical connector having a characteristic feature in construction for connecting contact pins and lead wires of the connector.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of hitherto used connecting construction of an electrical connector. In this case, an insulating coating 11B of a lead wire 11 is partially removed to expose core 11A which is then clenched in a clamping portion 12A of a junction member 12. On the other hand, a contact pin 13 is clenched in a clamping portion 12B of the junction member 12 to integrally connect the lead wire 11 and the contact pin 13. If the clenching of the clamping portions 12A and 12B of the junction member 12 is insufficient, its electrical connection is unstable. On the other hand, if the core 11A and the contact pin 13 are clenched too much, disconnection is often caused in the junction member 12. Therefore, control of the clenching of the lead wire 11 and the contact pin 13 is difficult.
The miniature connector of this kind has been often used for connection for telephone units or the like. In this case, as shown in FIG. 2 a flat male terminal A-1 is planted in an acoustic unit A, while one end of a lead wire B is clenched in a clamping portion B-2 of a female terminal B-1 which is adapted to be fitted on the male terminal A-1 to establish a connection of the sound unit A and the lead wire B. In fitting the female terminal B-1 on the male terminal A-1, it is very troublesome to grasp the clamping portion B-2 of the female terminal B-1. If the fitting of the male and female terminals A-1 and B-1 is incomplete, a connection between the female terminal B-1 and the clenched clamping portion B-2 is subjected to an excess force to cause a deformation of the connection.
As recent electronic appliances are required to be small and thin, the clamping portion B-2 is often folded toward the female terminal B-1 substantially at right angles into an L-shape so that the clamping portion B-2 is arranged so as not extend very much beyond a height of the male terminal A-1. On the other hand, however, the male terminal A-1 is required to have a height so much as those hitherto used in order to ensure the reliability in connection. Therefore, it has been expected for long to make the clamping portion B-2 as low as possible and to eliminate the disadvantages above described.